The present invention relates to an EL composite structure for use in mobile phones, etc.
In situations where an outer packaging case of an EL device is made to have a lighting function, one general technique heretofore employed in the art is as follows: An EL device is disposed on a back surface of an outer packaging case thereof, and for connecting an EL-driving circuit to the EL device, an auxiliary electrode of FPC or the like is connected to the EL device and the electrode is led out of the edge of the outer packaging case, or the EL electrode is directly extended to the edge of the outer packaging case and led out of it to thereby connect the EL device with an EL-driving circuit.
In that constitution, however, a shaped resin is exposed out of the surface of the outer packing case and the appearance of the case is not good. Therefore, the surface of the case must be painted or must be covered with a decorative film, and it requires superfluous steps and superfluous members. In addition, when the electrode is led out of the edge of the outer packaging case, it must be folded so as not to interfere with the bonding of the case to the other outer packaging case on the opposite side. However, when the electrode is folded, it receives stress and is often cut, therefore detracting from the quality stability of the constitution.